I'll Be There When It Rains
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: What happens when the lights go out during a storm? RaeBB No RobStar, only because I don't like those characters...and Cyborg, he's so insignificant to just about every fan fic on this site...
1. The Magic Of Shoras

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, so what? I own you. Now read nave...**

**Dedicated to my friend.  
** _Heather  
July 24, 1988 -September 02,2002  
Anice person, a wonderful daughter, and agreat friend.  
R.I.P  
_**Please, no bashing this fic.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Titan's Tower. Cyborg was playingTrolls Of Terror (It doesn't exist and I have no clue as to why I named it that...)on his X-Box, Robin was in the training room, Starfire was cooking something clear in a pot, Beast Boy was sleeping in his room, and Raven was meditating in a circle of candles.  
All of a sudden there was this big flash of light and a crash, then everything went black, like when you take a photo and everything seems darker. The only light came from Raven's candles.(The one time it is ever lighter than the other rooms...)  
There then came a deep wail, a high screech, and a matal clang.

Raven heard heavy and fast breathing that was never there before. She lifted a candle and walked twards her door to where the breathing had come from, her candle now alluminating a dragon. She yelled until a scaley hand clamped itself over her mouth, muffling the noise. The hand soon became a greyish glove.

"Meph Moy?" She muttered.  
"Shh! Geeze Rae, surly you aren't scared of a..dragon...oh yeah," He withdrew his hand, "Sorry.."  
"That's okay, Why a dragon?"  
"Well, uh...you see, uh," He put his hand behind his head and looked at her candle,"I turn midevilish when I get scared...or reptilian..."  
"Oh."

She blew out the candle in her hand and walked over to the circle of candles, blowing them out as well.  
"Uh...Raven," He said in a squeaky voice, "Why did you do that?"  
He heard a ruffle and a clank.  
"Uh...Raven!" His voice got higher and more panicky.  
"Shh!"  
All of a sudden there was a silvery, soft light about the room and Raven was closing the wooden trunk at the bottem of her bed. She sat on her bed and faced him.

He looked at the goblet in her hand from which the light came from.  
"What is that?"  
"It is called a Shora. It is Azarathian blood, my mother's blood to be exact."  
"Oh, sorry..."  
"Don't be, that was along time ago..but all mother's are supposed to give their first born a Shora a week before they die, it isAzarathian Laws."  
"Are you an only child?"  
"Yes."  
"I see"

His walked over to her bed and sat down beside her, looking into the goblet. The blood was a metallic silver color.  
"So your blood would be like this?"  
"No. Since I am part demon and demons have black blood, mine is a metallic grey."  
"Oh.."  
He stared at her face until she turned to him.  
"What?"  
He blinked and shook his head. "Nothing, it's just..your skin, it looks so pearl white in this light...like a ghost of some sort.."  
"Oh.." She quickly hid a small smile.

She looked back down at the Shora. Beast Boy also did so, but snuck side-ways glances at her.  
"Want to see something cool?" She asked him, her eyes looking quickly at him and looking back to the Shora.  
"Uh..sure, why not?"  
She levitated a metal dagger over to her and cut her palm to where it drew blood and let in drop into the Shora.  
Beast Boy gaped at her."Why did you-"  
She raised a hand to silence him. A lavender light filled the room, then grey, gold, green, red, andmany assortments of colors and many he'd never seen before.  
"Woah.."  
She smiled "Look up." She layed on her back and stared at her ceiling, Beast Boy did the same. There were swirls and stars and many abstract things above them. And sometimes there would be clouds or rain, or even the moon.  
"This shows us what we want to see," She explained, "If you think of it, it will show above us."  
He concentrated on an image in his mind and a moped appeared above them.  
"Typical..." Soon it was replaced with what at first looked like a male vampire, then with a small squeak from Raven it changed to a raven bird.  
"Who was that?"  
"No one.."  
"Come on Rae, tell me, please!"  
"No."

He turned into a dark green cat and crawled up her stomach until they were face to face. His tail twitched back and fourth.  
She sighed, "Ugh..fine! He was my friend from Azarath, his name was Criss."  
He lept off of her and changed back to his human form. He layed back down.  
"Boyfriend?" He snuck a quick glance at her.  
"No. He kept trying to change me, he said I'd be very powerful with the combination of my demon blood."  
"Oh." He smirked then hid his satisfaction.

All of a sudden a new vision came upon the ceiling. It was them, hugging and smiling serenly and lovingly at each other.  
Raven sat up and looked at him. "Beast Boy?"  
His eyes opened. "What?"  
She pointed to the ceiling and his eyes went wide. "Uh...hehehehe..." He blushed.  
"W-why were you thinking of t-that?" There was a look of shock in her eyes and curiosity in her voice.  
"Well..." By this time he looked like a cherry. "It was...it was what I wanted to see..."He whispered.

She looked taken back but a light smile that could not be controlled snuck upon her normally emotionless features. "Really?"  
"Yeah.." An inner, wiser voice talked to him. _Tell her._ "And..I've liked youfor a really long time Raven..." He looked at the ceiling. Soon the ceiling dissapeared from his vision, replaced by Raven's face, looming over him.  
"Rave-"  
She kissed him lightly on his lips and whispered, "I like you to.."

He smiled and the lights flickered on in the hall.  
Raven sat back up, followed by Beast Boy. She looked at the crack under her door to where a faint light came through.  
"Well...the lights are back on..." She said, dissapointment barily noticable in her voice. But Beast Boy noticed.  
"Actually Raven, I'd like to stay longer if that's alright with you..."  
She smiled faintly. "Yeah..okay.."  
He hugged her from behind and they sat like that for a long while, a new, loving, understanding silence between them that hung in the air like a soft, warm, Autum breeze. (By th way, if I'm starting to get a little deep in descriptions, forgive me, I've been writing a very long, very descriptive essay for school...)

* * *

**If you want me to continue put a big : -C- in your reviews and why. Also, what you thought of this so far.**

**REVIEW.  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v**


	2. The Dream and The Fly

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, but I do infact own some real great nooses...  
Enjoy!  
  
I hope you aren't mad about this chapter reviewers...**

* * *

Raven woke with a jolt, taking a deep breath and listining to the rain, pounding on the roof.  
"Why did I just dream that..me and..." Her eyes went wide, "Do I?...Nah..." She shook her head, as though her thoughts would shake away.  
She got up and grabbed her cloak, put it on, and opened her door. She looked left and right, no one was there. She sighed.  
"Oh yeah...they are supposed to be at the park...wait, it's raining. I've done lost my mind..." She hit her palm to her forehead.

"Uh...Raven? Are you..okay?" Asked Beast Boy from behind her.  
She jumped and turned to him. "Uh..yeah, I just..had a weird dream..."  
"Really? What about?"  
_You. _"Uh..it was about...uh..I don't remember..?"  
He quirked an eyebrow. "Really now? So..was it a good dream?"  
She stood there, stunned.  
"Uh..." She glared at him. "Go away." She stomped back into her room.

Beast Boy stared after her. "Women," He muttered, and turned to leave when an idea struck him.  
He turned into a fly and squeezed under the slit at the bottem of her door. He zoomed around until he landed on her head board that was shaped like a raven's beak (The one you see over her bed..)  
Raven was sitting on her bed and muttering to herself. He flew on her shoulder and listened.

"Did I like that dream? No. I mean, I..we'd never..he..no." She shook her head and he bariley dodged the violet strands of hair that tossed about.  
"I can't believe myself. Am I crazy? That's it," She nodded, "I'm crazy. All I need is a padded room and a chafing straight jacket, then I'll be all better..."  
She let out an annoyed groan, "Stupid me, he'd never like me." She burried her head in her hands.

_I wonder who she's talking about..._  
The fly zoomed infront of her and stared at her._  
__Who ever they are, they don't deserve her. She is to pretty to be with some scum..lucky guy though...wait! What!_  
The fly buzzed loudly infront of her. She looked at it between her fingers. "Green?...BEAST BOY!"  
_Uh oh. _The fly made a mad dash twards the door, only to be caught in a black bubble.

"Change back, NOW!" The fly obeyed. "Why did you-where you spying on me? Grr!" Her eyes turned from white to red, Beast Boy squeaked.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry Raven, I-"  
"You what? Thought I'd be funny to try and dig up dirt on me again? Plotting on the perfect timing to hit me with your stankball?"  
"No Raven, I just-"  
"Wanted to see if I was okay? See if I was moping again?"  
"No, will you wait a minute so I can explain!"  
She glared at him. "Okay then, thank you." He cleared his throat, "I just wanted to see what your dream was about."  
"No."

She let him out of her 'bubble of doom' and sat back down, her eyes turning back to normal. She scowled.  
"Okay then...well, I wanted to ask you earlier if you wanted to take a walk with us."  
She stared at him. "In the rain?"  
He shrugged, "Unless you think you'll melt, my pretty." He cackled like a witch.  
"Maybe your the one in need of a straight jacket."  
He stopped cackling and looked at her, crest fallen. "Ow, harsh Rae," He shook his finger dissaprovingly. "Be nice now.."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay. I'll go.." He smiled.  
"Great! Let's go!" He grabbed her up by her arm and pulled her out of her room, through the hall, and into the main room. "We're ready, Robin, Starfire."  
"What about Cyborg?"  
"I'll rust." Said a voice on the couch. She walked up behind him, he was rapidly pushing buttons on his game controller, his tounge was out, and his eye was blood shot from not blinking.  
"We are ready friends." Said Starfire,flying into the room, dragging Robin on the floor behind her. "Ah! Rug burn!"  
Raven smirked.

Beast Boy pulled down Raven's hood. "Us to!"  
Raven pulled her hood back up and glared at him from under it. He looked panicky, "Uh..well, let's go!" He ran from the door, the other two teens following suite and another being dragged. "Ah! No! Stop! Not the cement Star!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun, what will happen next? I dunno either, you decide.  
Now... **

REVIEW!  
v  
v  
v  
v  
V


	3. A Walk in the Rain

**Disclamer:** I don't own Teen Titans, and if I did I would be smart enough not to cancel the tv show like those ignorant producers from Cartoon Network.

**Reviewers:** Hi, I'm back and I've published eleven stories so far! I had thirteen but they made me take two of them off..

**Special Thanks To:**

**_Yaoi Addicted Girls  
Draco Blade  
Uhh. Just call me Ruby  
Yessika  
DarkCypher  
Loaned  
StarryTian  
Fuzen Ninja  
Terra3  
The archer  
Blob  
Firenze2000_**

**Much thanks for your great reviews.**

* * *

Up ahead Raven could hear the girlish screams coming from their leader being dragged on the cement by Starfire.  
"So..Raven..what was your dream about?" She turned and glared at him, "Nothing."  
"Right, that's why you won't tell me."  
"Drop it, Beast Boy!"  
He looked crest fallen, "Fine..why do you have to be so secretive? It's not going to hurt to tell someone anything."  
"That's just the way I am, I can't help it." She looked down at her feet.  
"Aww, now Rae, I didn't mean to upset you." He put his arm around her and she blushed a pale pink. "I-it's okay."  
He lifted up her hood and made her face him. He looked at her skeptically, he'd never seen her blush. "Say, Rae, this dream of your's wouldn't happen to include me, would it?"  
Her eyes widened a bit but quickly went back to normal, "N-no, why in hell would you be in my dreams?"  
He looked hurt and let her chin go and started walking in the rain again. "I didn't mean to sound mean, Beast Boy, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I understand.." She stood infront of him, stopping him immediatly. "No you don't. Yes...you were in my dream..but that all I'm going to tell you."  
He smiled a bit and looked at her. Her hair was soaked and the grey of the sky made her already fair complexion look even paler. She shifted to her other leg and looked down away from his stare. "Your pretty Raven.."  
Her head shot back up and they stared at eachother, both in shock of what he just said out loud. "No I'm not."  
"Yes you are, Rae. I'm the ugly looking one." She looked at him.  
He was a few inches taller than her now. He'd grown a bit muscular than before, but not much. His face was soft yet sincere at the same time and his dark green hair stuck to his forehead, drenched from the rain.  
"You? Well, you may be green, but you are certainly far from ugly." He smiled even more, "Thanks, Rae. That means alot to me," he hooked his arm around her's and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Especially coming from you." He winked at her and they began walking again, following the sound of their tormented leader.  
Raven smiled lightly and looked up at the sky, rain falling on her face. 'Maybe my dream can become a reality sometime...' She thought to herself. Beast Boy looked over to her and smiled.  
"I love you Raven. I'm not sure why I just suddenly figured this out, but I do. I really do."  
She looked at him, "Good, glad the feeling is mutual. I love you too, Beast Boy, so very much." He hugged her.  
After a few more minutes of silence between the two new lovers he glanced at her. "So, Rae, tell me, what was your dream about?"  
She smiled at him, "Maybe you'll find out for yourself sometime."

* * *

**_ END!  
Did you like? Hate? Not really sure?  
Read and Review anyways!_**  



End file.
